Amarantha the Blind
"When the Light of the world was obfuscated from me, when all seemed dark and when I was lost: The Light and the people of the faith were there for me." Mother Amarantha the Blind (Born Amarantha May Ludslow, 552 K.C.) is a Lordaeronian-born Cleric of Northshire and Priestess of the Faith. She currently holds the post of the Abbess of Northshire. Amarantha is a scholar, archivist, confessor, activist and has been ordained for over fifty years. She was previously the High Lector of the Cathedral of the Light in Stormwind (596 K.C. to 615 K.C.) and later the Confessor-General of the Clerics of Northshire (615 K.C. to 620 K.C.) In current times, she divides her time between the City and her Abbey. She is a veteran of the First War, where she lost her eyesight. Early Life Born to a small, barley-growing family in Northern Lordaeron, Amarantha May Ludslow was a tiny, nimble child. One of nine children, Amarantha was the beloved only daughter of her parents. She spent many hours weaving tapestries in her mother's shop before the fireplace. Tapestries that would later be hung in the stone halls of the Chapel that Amarantha's father, Father Lin Ludslow presided over. These ornate tapestries are believed to have driven the timid girl to consider the priesthood. Tapestries with scenes of heroic saints and vigilant martyrs helped the woman investigate the passion and power of the Priesthood. She had a strong passion for the Light from an early age and her father recognized that. In her father's memoirs, he writes, "Little Amara is not only a prodigy weaver but also quite the little scholar of the Church in her own right." Her passion and love for the Light is spread throughout her ministry. Formation and Priesthood Amarantha was sent to a formal education for aspirants of the faith per the Bishop of Lordaeron's approval. Her father was constantly prompting her to not only learn more about the Light, but prompting her to learn more about herself. In the seminary, she met her life-long love and beau, Caldan Tenton. Her studies brought her out of Lordaeron, and she was shipped off to the prestigious Northshire Abbey to study with the Clerics of Northshire. Caldan and Amarantha wouldn't be reunited for another year, but sent a barrage of love letters to each other and their relationship blossomed by pen and paper open. Amarantha graduated with honors from her seminarian education, and served as a Deaconess to the Abbot of Northshire. In the year 582 K.C., Amarantha was ordained and took the religious name 'Mother Amarantha of Northshire' as most Clerics of Northshire in this time did. The First War The eruption of The First War sounded a new age for the Church of the Holy Light. The unready and inexperienced Clerics of Northshire were rushed to the front lines to help defend the faith and the Church. War cleaved and hacked at the Clerics, and many died. In a surprise ambush by Legion forces, Mother Amarantha was shot by a poisoned arrow and quickly lost her eyesight. Considered one of the lucky ones, she was eventually honored discharged. She took the name 'Mother Amarantha the Blind' as a symbol that her disability and injury would not inhibit her from her ministry. The Third War The Third War was a tumultuous time for Mother Amarantha, beginning to advance in age and growing more steady in her blindness, and she soon rejoined the Stormwind Army and worked as a healer with a collective of other clerics in the auxiliary forces. She spread the faith, led sermons. In her letters from the war, she tells her congregation back in the Abbey: "I carry a shiv with me, not to kill anyone but if one of those Scourge get too close to one of the injured, I'll get them real good!" Abbatial Office In 626 K.C. Mother Amarantha was elevated to the office of The Right Reverend Lord-Abbot of Northshire. She is identified as As Abbess, she has spearheaded an initiative for education. The Silver Hand and the Order of Saint Uther Identifying herself as a member Knights of the Silver Hand, she has joined the secular Order of Saint Uther, where she was elevated to her Abbatial Office as an official prelate and adherent of Saint Uther and his teachings. She is currently a member of the Clerical Leadership in the Order of Saint Uther. Ministry and Views Mother Amarantha is a political and religious activist within the Church, and has led a number of pushes and initiatives for change in doctrine or for social awareness. She is outspoken and an informative speaker on a variety of topics from her years of scholarly study. Peace Mother Amarantha has been a strong proponent for global peace, and in her writings has wrote about prosperity and unity, stating, "We are all the Light's people. We are not Orcs, nor are we Humans. We are not Kal'dorei nor Sin'dorei, we are all children of the Light. To embrace its warmth would be to embrace the very message of peace itself." She recounts witnessing the Orcish Concentration Camps and passing out, furious with her native Lordaeron for doing such a thing. Disabilities After being blinded in the First War, she is an outspoken advocate for the awareness of laity and clerics who have disabilities. In her memoirs she states, "When the Light of the world was obfuscated from me, when all seemed dark and when I was lost: The Light and the people of the faith were there for me. Many do not have such a privilege." Personal Life Mother Amarantha was married to the late Caldan Tenton for over forty years. They had one daughter together who died three weeks after birth due to heart-related complications. Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Order of Saint Uther Category:Clerics Category:Clerics of Northshire Category:Characters Category:Priests Category:Human Category:Stormwindian